


First Snow in Domino City

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Secret santa gift for xauroraxborealis for 2020!Yugi and Atem have the morning streets to themselves - and the snow has just started falling in Domino City.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	First Snow in Domino City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auroraXborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/gifts).



"What do you think of the snow?" Atem's hand was smooth and soft, raising hairs on Yugi's arms as his fingers traced mysterious lines into his skin. Was it the letters of another time, or a just the idle wandering of a lover?

"I think it's pretty. It makes everything look so clean and quiet!" Despite the winter's chill, Yugi still slept in a sleeveless tank. When he cuddled next to Atem under the blankets, that was enough to keep him warm. Now that they were standing next to a frosted window, however, it left him shivering, despite. "Let's get dressed so we can play outside."

Atem still didn't know how to dress for the weather, and Yugi had to instruct him on the use of layers as they bundled up against the frigid weather. There wasn't a cloud in the shining sky, but the temperature threatened to hold, and even drop lower when the sun left. Only satisfied when Atem was wearing two shirts, an extra pair of socks, and fur-trimmed boots, Yugi let him lose into the white world as he finished pulling on his gloves.

His boyfriend hovered on the edge of the doorstep until Yugi came out. Then, he took his first cautious steps onto the crunchy frozen shell of ice over the snow. Cautious at first, he quickly became more bold, stomping his footsteps into the drifts. Yugi walked a little behind him, kicking puffs of snow up into the sunlight.

Glancing back at Yugi with a wide smile, Atem giggled, "What kind of games do you play with snow?"

A mischievous thought seized Yugi's mind, and he returned the smile. "I'll show you. Come here... " Picking up a handful of snow, he gestured for Atem to do the same, gently kneading it in his hands. The whole mass packed together, he carefully studied Atem's gestures as he tried to copy Yugi. They both ended up with packed balls of snow, fitting into their hands. "Great job! Here, now give me yours... "

Innocent, Atem handed over his only defense, and Yugi took a few steps back. "This is for you!" He launched the ball of snow at Atem, aiming for his chest. It splattered wetly against his coat, exploding outwards in a mass of white.

Atem spluttered, realizing too late that he was under attack. "Yugi?!"

By then, Yugi was already running, looking for some nearby planters to take cover behind. "Come and get me!" He taunted.

Atem stopped to scoop up a new handful of snow, intent on his revenge as Yugi took the chance to fire the second snowball at him. This one splattered in his hair, covering his face and bangs in snow. However, Yugi left himself exposed as he threw, and Atem was a good shot. Before he could duck back into cover, a loose snowball sloshed into his chest, getting lost in his scarf. They were both howling, their shouts echoing down the empty street.

Atem sprinted straight at him, only stopping to scoop up more snow. Terrified of what he had awakened, Yugi turned around and began to run, scrambling over the frosty ground. Under the snow, a hidden change in altitude surprised him, the snow giving way under his feet as he tripped over the curb. Unable to resist, Atem tossed a snowball at Yugi's thigh, letting it splatter over his legs before he knelt at Yugi's side. "Everything good, partner?"

Breathless and cold, Yugi grinned up at Atem, soft flakes coating his eyelashes and nose. His extremities already felt numb, and he had to struggle through his layers of clothing to sit back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reached out a hand to get help. Atem, the sucker, grabbed onto it.

Immediately, Yugi gave him a hard tug, dropping him to the snow at his side. "Gotcha!" He was almost overcome by laughter at Atem's surprised expression. The clinging snow that was beginning to melt on his clothes was worth it to see Atem's whole body covered in white.

After his initial surprise, Atem's expression turned impish, and he grabbed onto Yugi, dragging him back down into the snow. "Got you back." He smirked, shoving a handful of snow into his face.

Yugi was glad that the city streets were quiet and unwalked, so no one could see the pair rolling on the ground like they were kids. It sucked to be a celebrity in such a small town, and sometimes, he felt like he couldn't go anywhere without being watched. Right now, the world was sleeping in, so it was just him, and Atem. "No, this is great. It means I can make a snow angel." He flopped down, stretching his arms and legs out to pattern the ground.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked, leaning closer in interest.

"You have to back up, or it'll get ruined. Hold on." Once he had cleared the snow, Yugi slowly got up, taking a leaping step forward so his footprints would be further from the angel. "Come here, look."

Atem joined him, grabbing onto Yugi's hand as they stared down at the ground. "What is that?"

"It's a snow angel, see? I made the wings with my arms." Yugi smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his exposed, snowy cheek. Atem's skin felt cold against his mouth. "You can make one too!"

They picked a suitable patch of snow, not far away from Yugi's first angel. Cautiously lying down on the ground, Atem crossed his arms over his chest as he wriggled into place. "Oooh." His eyebrows furrowed. "I got snow down my collar."

Yugi cooed at him reassuringly, standing back so he didn't mess up the angel. "You can do this, mou hitori."

"Well, I hope so. It's got to be one of the easiest games I've ever played." Shooting a wink Yugi's way, Atem spread his arms, wriggling around in the snow until he had left clear arcs of the street behind him.

When he was done, Yugi stepped over, hopping from foot to foot to leave as few prints as possible. Grabbing Atem's gloved hand, he pulled his boyfriend up, helping him keep his balance. "It looks pretty good for your first time. I think you've already mastered this, huh?"

"Of course." Atem gripped his fingers tighter through the fabric. "It's the best snow angel you've ever seen."

And then he sneezed loudly, his body trembling as he moved to cover his face. Yugi wasn't too concerned - until Atem sneezed three more times in a row.

"Maybe we should take a break." Yugi tugged Atem towards the house, realizing he hadn't even noticed Atem's shivers. "You're not used to the weather yet... let's go get warmed up."

Inside the house, all the wet winter clothes got deposited in a hamper while Yugi cooked eggs and rice. Atem carefully cleaned up the walkway after them, mopping up the slush and knocking off their dirty shoes. His bangs dripping as he leaned over the steaming eggs, Yugi smiled and ran his fingers through his damp hair. If Atem was up for it, they could go back outside and have another snowball fight later.

"Breakfast's ready." He called, serving up the rice into bowls. Sprinkling the savory, fishy furikake over the eggs, he put the pan on an oven mitt and sat it on the table. Rubbing his hands together, Atem dropped gracefully into his chair, grinning down at the mess of food.

"Looks good Aibou." He smiled, stopping to clap his hands together and give thanks for the food. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Yugi echoed, and bit into his eggs. "Do you want to go back out after this? The snow might be gone by tomorrow, so we should take advantage of it while we can."

"We should call the others so we can all play together." Atem mimed rolling up a snowball. "Even Kaiba might come out, too."

Yugi smiled at the way Atem's eyes lit up. "Are you trying to beat him at a snowball fight? I'm not sure how well that would work out, since he's a lot bigger and stronger than you are. You'll probably want to set up an ambush."

"Good call. I don't mind being the bait if you and Jonouchi can take him down before he catches me." Atem scooped a few forkfuls of rice into his mouth, eager to finish up and experience the new weather. "Mokuba will probably take his side, so we'll want to restrain him before we get Kaiba pinned down."

"For sure." Yugi nodded. The salty taste of the seaweed inside the furikake flooded his mouth as he finally got a bite with a proper amount of seasoning, complimenting the savory eggs. "But Kaiba is going to fight until the end. You'll probably end up covered in snow, no matter what we do."

"But it's worth it if we can get a snowball down Kaiba's coat. That's the end goal. Even if I get wet, he'll have a much worse time of it once we get the snow inside his clothes."

"I know Jou will help us with that." Yugi grinned to himself, amused by how enthusiastic Atem was about bringing Kaiba down. "Anzu and Ryou can distract Mokuba for us by building a snowman together, Then you, me, Honda, and Jou can take Kaiba down."

"It's disappointing that it's going to take so many of us. But even so, Kaiba might still escape unharmed."

"Well, it's not a big deal if he wins. This is only the first time you've seen snow, after all. He really has the advantage here. No one will blame you if we lose." Yugi gathered up his empty dishes, leaving out the rest for if Atem wanted leftovers. Glancing up at his partner, he was startled to see the competitive fire burning in his eyes. It caught him there, stopping his heart at the other's look.

"I won't lose." He said, low and unexpected. Yugi audibly swallowed, and set down his dishes.

"I know." Leaving his seat, he strode over to Atem's lap, weaving his boyfriend's arms around him as their bodies slotted together. Surprised, Atem opened his arms and dragged him closer, sighing softly as Yugi stroked his hair."But... let's have a few minutes, just for us."

"Of course." Atem quickly swallowed his food, leaning forward to kiss Yugi's chest. A soft, comforting trail of kisses rolled down Yugi's body, finding his curves and edges. "Anything for you, dear."


End file.
